$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {0} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{0} & {-2}-{0} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {-1}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$